The fishing lure shown in FIG. 1 is exemplary of some lures of the prior art. Fishing lures of this type normally have a body 10, a hook 12 carried by the body 10, a spinner 14, and a spinner support wire 16 connecting the spinner 14 to the body 10. In the lure shown, the support wire 16 is formed with an eyelet 18. A fishing line 20 is attached to or passed through the eyelet 18. In this configuration, the body 10 and the spinner 14 flops about, pivoting randomly about the eyelet 18 in response to currents in the water. The fishing lure can be pulled linearly through the water by the fishing line 20. As this action occurs, however, the pivoting motions of the body 10 and the spinner 14, which motions are of prime importance in attracting fish, are relatively unaffected by variations in tension in the fishing line 20--that is, by the actions of the fisherman in pulling on and relaxing the fishing line.